cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Fat Ball
‘Fat Ball’ was the Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler, also the current ruler. Its counterpart was the Eighth Heavenly Way. Name & Aliases Liquid Metal Ball Liquid metal ball (液态金属球; yètài jīnshǔ qiú) was the original term used to refer to the Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler. Later on, this term was no longer used in favour of ‘Fat Ball’. Fat Ball ‘Fat Ball’ (胖球; Pàng Qiú) was a nickname coined by Song Shuhang to refer to a terrifying entity from the Nine Serenities that was as strong as White Two. Later on, it’s also being used by White Two. Spooky Ball Spooky Ball (球幽幽; Qiú Yōuyōu) Ruler Ball Battle of White Cloud Academy Biohazard Crisis Battle of Ruism Collapse of the Heavenly Way Return of Fat Ball Upon the Daozi successfully becoming the 8.5th Heavenly Way, Fat Ball was resurrected in the Nine Serenities. White Two Song Four Tyrant Ball Daozi Devour It allowed itself to be [[Devoured]] by Tyrant Song in exchange for clemency from the 8.5th Heavenly Way. After more than 90% of itself was devoured, Fat Ball sank into a deep sleep. Relationships White Two After the Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler was born, the Seventh Nine Serenities Ruler supposedly must disappear according to the established rule of Nine Serenities. The Seventh and the Eighth are locked in constant battle with each other for thousands upon ten thousands of years already, with neither of them gaining the upper hand. Whenever both of them fought, the area within ten million miles radius will become a forbidden area. No demon dared to enter this area for fear of getting shredded to pieces due to the shock waves generated by the fight between the two rulers. Holy Man There was another guy that Fat Ball hated a hundred times more than ‘White’, and that was the Ruism Holy Man. Its aversion to the Ruism Holy Man was buried deep in its heart. Even if it destroyed the Ruism again and again, it couldn’t rid itself of the grievance. Song Shuhang Fat Ball was the second Nine Serenities Ruler that Song Shuhang encountered and the only one known to be hostile to him. Ever since Song Shuhang came into the picture, ‘Fat Ball’ always on the losing side. All its schemes and plots seemed to be defeated by a small and insignificant cultivator. ‘Fat Ball’ once personally trapped Song Shuhang in its personal domain, Metal Throne that even the Seventh Nine Serenities Ruler can’t intrude. However, it end up with Song Shuhang escaped, ‘Fat Ball’ was sent flying and even its personal domain was stolen. As time goes on, Fat Ball’s hatred towards Shuhang has surpassed its hatred towards White Two. Truce However, despite his deep hatred towards Shuhang, Fat Ball recognised the latter’s value. After he managed to trap White Two into a seal that needs at least 5,000 years to be untied, Fat Ball proposed a truce with Shuhang. Fat Ball personally offered to provide Shuhang with a powerful Way of Eternal Life, mentor him in his cultivation and provide him with everything White Two can provide. All these were offered without the need of Shuhang to change sides from the Seventh to the Eighth, just for his neutrality for 5,000 years. Trivia Category:Character Category:Ruler of the Nine Serenities Category:Antagonistic